goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Wood
Mr. Wood was the main antagonist of the seventh Goosebumps book, Night of the Living Dummy.''Mr. Wood is a sentient ventriloquist dummy who comes to life when the words "[[Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano|''Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano]]" are read aloud. The words translate to "You and I are one now". History Background He has a very similar appearance to Slappy, but with red hair instead of brown. He also wears different clothing, including an orange necklace and sneakers. In Night of the Living Dummy, Mr. Wood intends to enslave the twin sisters Lindy and Kris Powell. He is eventually killed by a steamroller in the book's climax. Thus leaving Slappy to inherit the girls. In a dream sequence in Slappy's Nightmare it is revealed that Mr. Wood's first name was Wally. ''Goosebumps'' (original series) ''Night of the Living Dummy When Lindy Powell comes and finds a ventriloquist dummy (Slappy) in a dumpster, her sister, Kris Powell, gets jealous of her. Soon Kris gets a dummy of her own and she names him Mr. Wood. Strange things start happening and Kris is blamed for all of it. Later, she finds out that it was Lindy all along and gets very upset at her. Kris finally gets a show, when she finds Mr. Wood's card with the spell on it (Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano). During the show, Mr. Wood comes to life and sprays everyone with disgusting green slime and also insults Mrs. Berman (the music teacher). Kris and Lindy soon see the dummy moving on his own. After seeing it, they try to kill him by burying him and trying to cut his head off. He is finally killed when he is run over by a steamroller, crushing him to powder after a chase in the rain. When they go back into their home, they find that Slappy is alive as well. His last words in the book (spoken with a throaty growl) are, "Hey, slave - is that other guy gone? I thought he'd never leave!" Video games [[Enter Horrorland (Website)|''Enter Horrorland (Website)]] Mr. Wood appears on the Enter Horrorland website as a playable character. You can fight Slappy as him, which is a reference to Night of the Living Dummy Goosebumps: The Game Mr. Wood makes an appearance with Slappy in the last part of the game. In the game, he has a different look. He look like Slappy, with the black suit, withe shirt, and short hair ( instead of a shirt, jeans, necklace and messy hair ), but with blue eyes, orange hair and a blue bow tie. Although he appears, he doesn't move or talk while the player is talking with Slappy. In the end, after the credits, the player can see how Mr. Wood moves his head and laughs. General Information Physical appearance In Night of the Living Dummy, He has messy hair, with Jeans, Shirt, and a Necklace, in the Graphix adaptation, his clothes are a different color with no messy hair, and apparently in the adaptation, he and Slappy have the same soul, in The Game, he wears a tux like Slappy, but with a blue tie. Personality As the first evil living dummy, Mr. Wood uses similar jokes that Slappy uses later on in the series. He gets Kris in trouble by insulting the Powell's neighbors and by ruining her show at school and almost getting her expelled. It is likely that he has a very similar, if not interchangeable, personality as Slappy. Trivia *Although being the main antagonist of Night of the Living Dummy, he is not featured on the cover. Instead, the face of his brother Slappy is depicted. *Though Slappy has done many evil things, Mr. Wood is the only villain who threatens to murder someone, which Slappy has never done *In the game, Slappy was the only dummy whom got sucked back to Night of the Living Dummy, leaving Mr. Wood in the store. This could explain why Slappy only appears in the ''Goosebumps'' film. Category:Monsters Slappy Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Living Toys Category:Goosebumps Category:Living dummies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Video Game Characters